Identity fraud online is increasing dramatically and continues to be problematic for legitimate consumers and enterprises engaging in online and offline transactions. Consumer fraud costs are rising, and business costs are also increasing at all levels due to this fraudulent activity. Business costs include, but are not limited to, lost revenue, reputation loss, additional resource consumption in terms of labor and review of security procedures, and potential regulatory fines and compensation, among many other types of costs and liabilities. With the advent of the Internet and the rise of social networks, more information is being created today than has ever been created previously in the history of our society. Unfortunately, the ease of availability of personal information freely shared through networked media makes it relatively easy for hackers and people committing fraud to steal user credentials and identity information. This puts consumers, merchants and financial institutions at risk on a global basis.
Despite these problems, it is essential for many enterprises to have and maintain an online presence in connection with their business operations. Interacting with users from multiple geographic locations, access devices, and/or other access points is typically a requirement for any organization performing or facilitating transactions with users in an online environment. From expanding the reach of an organization in its industry to promoting professional expertise in a field, transactions have to be effectively and efficiently performed through networked media. It is difficult for organizations, enterprises, or professionals to conduct their affairs without a solidly established and well cultivated online presence.
In addressing the foregoing issues, the inventors have recognized a need for more effective computer-implemented tools, strategies, and techniques that can help to authenticate users of computer-based and online systems and to reduce the potential for malicious or fraudulent online activity.
The inventors have also recognized the dissonance that can arise between confirming a person's online identity with data and using biometric confirmation for identifying a real person from a fake person. The inventors have discovered tools and techniques that leverage and combine the best aspects of different methods for online authentication and validation of individuals.